This invention relates to novel aldehyde-phosphine compositions. In another aspect, this invention relates to the recovery of purified aldehyde by distillation. In yet another aspect, this invention relates to stabilization of aldehydes with respect to decomposition when subjected to high temperature conditions.
Many aldehydes are known to undergo condensation reactions when subjected to elevated temperatures for prolonged periods of time. Thus, when it is attempted to purify aldehydes by distillation, significant amounts of aldehyde product can be lost due to formation of high molecular weight condensation products as a result of condensation reactions which occur in the distillation kettle during the distillation process. In addition, when it is attempted to purify aldehydes by distillation in the presence of alcohols of the same or similar chain lengths, co-distillation of such alcohols along with the desired aldehyde product can be a problem. Moreover, when aldehydes are subjected to storage at elevated temperatures, substantial quantities of aldehyde can be lost due to the occurrence of irreversible intermolecular reactions.